Inexpresable, Inexplicable, Inolvidable Tú
by cris-Evans-snape
Summary: En cada pelea que tienen terminan en la cama.Ella no sabe que hacer con su vida.el esta muerto,cierto?conocemos la parte oscura de cierto personaje y ya alguien a vuelto al poder.quien esta detras de todo eso? odio celos pasion cabreacion y desesperacion.


Capitulo 1 Lento Sensual

Estaba en una calle muggle, hacia frio y llovia, cada persona que me pasaba alado

me recordaba a el, me llamo la atención un niño de unos 2 años que se estaba bañando en la lluvia frente a sus alarmados padres, era imposible pensar, imposible imaginar la posibilidad, de que en un pasado, pudiera estar yo, pudiera estar con el, a su lado, y con la compañía de un niño…

…De una familia- pense mientras pasaba mis manos por mi vientre

Al pasar de los años claramente habia perdido mi cordura, o parte de ella si me consuelo con decirme eso, ya no era la hermione de antes, la hermione de antes no se hubiera estado mojando en la lluvia, la hermione de antes no hubiera apostado tanto…

_Todo estaba tan calido, era indescriptible. Las velas, el olor a canela, una pequeña pero ancha mesa de madera, el envolvente aroma a chocolate caliente, y por supuesto, no podemos olvidar los colores verdes y plateados que no pasaban desapercibidos._

_Recuerdo exactamente como estaba vestida y las largas horas que pase midiendome atuendo tras atuendo, buscando el color adecuado de sombra, pinta labio, que el polvo, que el perfume, que las uñas y sumémosle unas cuantas horas extras al tratar de alisar mi cabello y la voz de entusiasmo de Ginny por la hora de mi cita que para mi la verdad me resultaba algo indignante, poco denigrante, Porque no nos podiamos ver en publico a una hora moderada, en ves de las 12:30 am?_

_Me sente en uno de los cojines verdes, a decir verdad estaba bastante nerviosa, nerviosa de algo tan habitual pero desconocido, me sente a esperar, fijandome que estaba esplendida para el, impresionandome del hecho que desde cuando tenia que verme esplendida para el, aunque, digo, nunca me he podido quejar de cómo luce…_

la puerta de lo que deduci era la sala de los menesteres, se abrio y entro el chico que me tenia fuera de orbita durante 3 meses. Estaba totalmente vestido de negro, su cabello mojado, sus ojos grises, que en momentos podrian demostrar la persona mas fria, en esta ocasión demostraban una sonrisa

_Hermione tranquila, tranquila, me decia a mi misma pero mis instintos me decian todo lo contrario, aquel despiada slytherin rubio platinado me tenia fuera de mi misma_

_Me levante y fui corriendo hacia el, aunque no contaba con que el largo traje que tenia puesto y los tacones que llevaba me hicieran tropezar y por ley lo hicieron. Cai justo en los brazos de el, sonrei timidamente y el me beso, con esa dulzura que solo yo conocia, con eso tan real pero fantasioso, sus manos en mi cintura, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mis manos en su cabello, sintiendo el aroma varonil que emitia, lo impresionante que el se adueñaba de mi ser con tan solo un beso y las gotas de agua que chorreaba su cabello_

_Nos sentamos en los cojines verdes, estábamos completamente callados, bebiendo el chocolate caliente, mirandonos uno al otro_

_Esta delicioso-dije para romper el hielo_

_Gracias-respondio el rubio_

_Unos minutos después que nos terminamos en chocolate retiro la mesa y se puso enfrente mio, me miro cautelosamente, me sonroje, es como si me estuviera reparando minuciosamente, buscando algun defecto, por lo cual me puse aun mas nerviosa, me habra salido un grano? Le habra pasado algo a mi cabello? Odio cuando hace este tipo de cosas_

_A continuación me paso un paño tibio en el rostro, en mis mejillas, en mis parpados y por ultimo en mis labios, dando un corto beso en ellos. yo estaba perpleja, que estaba tratando de hacer? Y después dicen que nosotras somos las incomprensibles._

_Se puso a mi lado y rozó su mano con mi mejilla_

_Quiero-me dijo tirando los tacones- que seas tu misma_

_Senti como mi cabello se soltaba y volvia a estar enmarañado y ondulado_

_Que demonios? -Le exclame en su cara- no sabes cuanto me costo costo lograr eso!! No se como mis manos son capaces de moverse en este momento porque por mas que busque en todos los libros de la biblioteca no hay ninguno que me diga como lucir perfecta para ti! Y esto es lo que me haces? Después de invertir unas cuanto menos 3 horas en mi atuendo, me quitas los tacones, pones mi cabello como estaba y te excusas con la estupida excusa (y valga la redundancia!) de quiero que seas tu misma OSEA!!_

de que te ries? Ahora doy risa? Bueno tu lo quisiste asi eh!

Herms, herms, HErmione!-respondio levantandose- no me importa en lo absoluto como luzcas cuando estas conmigo! Pudieras haber venido en una camisa gastada y un pantalón, o si deseas acabada de levantar! No me importa linda!

ahh..ehh..pss…igual…

_Ven y sientate aquí- me dijo_

_Me sente sintiendome mas aliviada de haber sacado todo eso, pero apenada por mi arrebato, pero, what the hell, es mi novio._

_El acaricio mi mejilla nuevamente, me sonroje y disfrute del contacto, se acerco a mi oido y me dijo lentamente: yo te amo, te amo con mis celos, con mis enojos, con mi frialdad, con la parte que nunca pense que existia en mi, con mi ser-me beso suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos sujetaban mi cintura y me acercaban a su cuerpo- Y nada me haria mas feliz que amanecer contigo a mi lado._

_-Me estremeci ante la afirmación y el lo noto_

_-Esto..ehh..no se-delire mientras sentia su respiración en mi cuello-_

_--No tengas miedo- me dijo_

_-Pero..Draco, yo…no se como hacer…como hacer esto_

_No tienes que saber nada- me dijo acostandome en el piso y poniendose encima de mi-._

_-Solo tienes que dejarte llevar_

_Y asi lo hice, cerre los ojos y disfrute de sus caricias, experimente nuevas sensaciones, estaba por comenzar una nueva experiencia._

_Volvio a ponerme encima de mi y me beso. Me aferre a ese beso con mi vida, sabiendo que desde esa noche mi vida iba a cambiar, de algun modo._

_Sus besos continuaron en mi cuello, de repente hacia bastante calor en la sala. Desvio mis pensamientos con otro beso, lo hale con mis manos y afianze el beso. Senti como su lengua entraba en mi boca, como la suya llevala el ritmo de ese peculiar baile en nuestras bocas. _

_Pronto senti como ese ritmo lento sensual no era suficiente, era como una droga, EL era mi droga, aumente el movimiento de nuestras lenguas, su mano agarraba mi cintura fuertemente, cercandome a el con cada vuelta de mi desconocida coqueta lengua. Nos separamos por un momento, maldito y necesitado aire, no pude mas que esbozar una sonrisa_

_Estas colorada-me dijo poniendo un mechon de cabello detrás de mi oreja_

_Pues esta noche no estas tan palido como otras veces-le respondi quitandole el saco y la camisa que llevaba, viendo ese cuerpo escultural, el paraíso terrenal frente a mis ojos, pase mi mano por su abdomen, no que no lo hubiera hecho antes pero hoy, especialmente esta noche, estaba irresistible_

_Ya no controlaba mis sentidos, me encantaban sus labios pegados a los mios, yo, a decir verdad, teniendo todo el beneficio mientras el ponia una mano en mi seno y otra en la parte baja de mi espalda, logrando encorvarme, dandole rienda suelta a mi cuello. Me quito en collar con un chasquido, y este cayo en linea recta entre mis senos y siguió corriendo hasta mi abdomen, senti como las gotas de sudor caian por ahí mismo, y el escalofrio del collar de plata pasando hasta mi parte intima, en donde se detuvo._

_Parecia que Draco ya sabia el recorrido del collar, lentamente me beso los hombros y me quito las tiras del vestido, apoyo su mano en mi espalda y puse mi peso en su cuerpo, el me besaba el cuello y a la vez bajaba el zipper del vestido, lento sensual_

_Senti como otra gota de calor caia en mi espalda, como sus manos rozaban mi piel al quitarme el vestido, como sus manos entraban dentro de la parte que el vestido cubria e iban hacia mi abdomen, como de la basta del vestido el desataba los hilos que llegaban a mi abdomen, viendome el por completa, sin ninguna tela de seda; fastidiosa, que estorbara._

_Ya se porque decia Ginny que este era el traje perfecto._

_El diviso su mirada a donde habia quedado el collar, me miro tan seductoramente que no pude evitar suspirar. Con su boca agarro el collar desde donde estaba, aun conservaba aquel frio de plata, Draco, con su boca, hizo todo el recorrido del collar de nuevo de abajo hacia arriba, yo agarraba la tela del vestido con cierta fiereza, respirando cada ves mas rapido._

_Sus besos, sus caricias, me volvian loca  
sus besos en mi cuello, sus mordiscos_

el se sentó con las piernas extendidas y me atrajo hacia el, estando yo encima de su cuerpo, disfrutando de sus besos, del roce de los cuerpos, de la gentileza, de la pasion descontrolada, lento o no, sensual.

_El me besaba en la nuca, sus manos en mis piernas, su cuerpo cerca del mio, era totalmente…perfecto_

_Senti como se despejaba de mi piel mi sostén, como las manos de Draco se posaban en los costados de mis senos, mirandome con impresión, por un momento me asuste, sera porque no son muy grandes?-pense- pero después, con una fugaz mirada, me indico que todo estaba bien._

_Fue tan placentero, como sus labios besaban mis senos, como su lengua pasaba en medio de ellos, como su boca se quedo en mi areola y la acariciaba con pasion, rodeandola con su lengua, ágilmente cojiendo un poco de chocolate y untándolo alrededor de ella, pasando su lengua como si mi seno fuera un caramelo, mordisqueandola, succionandola. Lento Sensual_

_Senti como mis bragas se humedecian, como su lengua acariciaba un seno y su mano acariciaba el otro, dandole masajes, exprimiendolo, encorvandome,, como sus manos rozaban todo mi cuerpo. El paro por un momento. Eso me dio oportunidad de besarle y desabotonarle el pantalón, metiendo mis manos dentro de la parte trasera de sus boxers, mientras le besaba como nunca._

_El rozo su mano __con mi mejilla y me arrecosto al piso, baje un poco mas y le quite el tedioso pantalón de seda, puse mis manos en sus perfectas nalgas, las aprete, esto le hizo sonreir, le bese mientras mis manos se metian dentro del boxer y se lo baje lentamente, sin dejarle de besar. Puse mis manos entre sus piernas, apenas rozando su virilidad_

_El empeso a besar mi abdomen, su lengua daba circulos en mi ombligo, erizandome cuando su lengua llego al borde de mis bragas._

El me miro una ves mas. Le sonrei, el me quito las bragas lentamente, asi mismo su boca tambien hizo el recorrido, sus manos bajaban a mis piernas acorde a mis bragas mientras su boca, esa boca traviesa, se situo en mi intimidad. Senti como sus dedos calientes abrian los labios de mi vagina y le daban paso a su lengua. Jamas senti tanto placer, estaba totalmente extasiada, como daba pequeños mordiscos en mi clítoris, no pude callar, mis gemidos, mi respiración, parecian entusiasmarlo.

_El me beso y yo por instinto abri las piernas, senti como algo entraba y salia, como mis latidos se descontrolaban, como mis gemidos eran cada ves mas altos, como mis uñas rasguñaban su espalda, como el aumentaba las revoluciones, como mis gemidos articulaban una sola palabra: mas_

_Como agarre sus nalgas y las aprete, pidiendo, exigiendo mas, como lo acerque a mi por su nuca y el empeso a acariciar mis senos, como nuestros cuerpos rozaban, como congeniaban, Lento Sensual_

_El paro y se puso alado mio. Nos miramos, y por favor, era obvio._

_Me puse encima de el y empesamos de nuevo. Definitivamente en esto no habia gravedad, era aun mas placentero, sus embestidas, su manera Unica de hacerme suya, de hacerme sentir todo esto en una sola noche..._

Nunca me hubiera arriesgado tanto… 

_draco, draco esto es grave, solo tengo 16 años…no puedo-dije totalmente cansada- esto fue un error__. Ade ademas tu padre, tu familia…mis amigos…ronald…_

_RONALD QUE HERMIONE! RONALD QUE! Acaso le tienes que informar a mariquita comadreja? A que le tienes miedo hermione!! A que se cuenta de que fui YO el primero? O sera que aun no has renunciado a el? que el te abandone? Hermione contestame! Porque te importa tanto el estupido ese! Porque siempre tienes que meter a Lucius en esto? A que le tienes miedo hermione!_

_Draco por favor sabes que todas mis palabras son ciertas…-le respondi_

_Hermione! Quiero que vayas ya mismo y le digas a el en su cara que no te importa! Quiero que le digas que te acostaste conmigo! _

_Un hijo…draco eso…esto…fue un error, yo nunca, nosotros nunca…_

_NO!No fue un error Hermione Granger!! No te Atrevas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepentiras!_

_NO HAY NADA MAS DE LO QUE ME PUEDA ARREPENTIR QUE HABERME ACOSTADO CONTIGO!!  
_

_Ah si? Asi que TAN Fatal FUE! PUES PARECIA TODO LO CONTRARIO PARA VER…DEJAME CONTAR, UNAS 6 VECES EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES, LA COCINAS, LA TORRE, MI HABITACION, TU HABITACION, EL AULA DE DCAO, EL DE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA, EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO, SIGO! TENGO QUE SEGUIR HERMIONE! _

_  
ES MI CUERPO DRACO! ES MI VIDA! HAGLO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!_

_NO HERMIONE PORQUE YO SOY EL PADRE!_

Tan solo recordar esa noche me provoca nauseas

Segui caminando, la lluvia estaba cesando, la gente seguia caminando con sus paraguas, la familia que habia visto antes ya no estaba…todo pasaba frente a mis ojos, y yo praticamente en el mismo lugar.

Por fin reaccione y segui caminando, hasta que me parecio ver algo muy extraño…

Un hombre caminaba hacia mi, su mirada penetrante, sus ojos grisaceos, su manera de mirarme, como si me transpasara…solo hacia conocido una sola persona que me observaba de esa manera.

Esos ojos no me dejaban de mirar, era desesperante, vinieron mas y mas recuerdos…

_AVADA KEDAVRA!...DRACO!!NO!!_

…que me pasa?, quien es ese hombre que se acerca…

_Hermione…esta muerto.._

Argg!!mi cabeza- me agarraba el cabello, me estaba desesperando- que me pasa!

Cai de rodillas en el pavimento, la lluvia aumento, el frio se agudizó, empesaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, vi unas sombras oscuras, oh pot dios eran dementores. Que rayos quieren de miii

Pasaron unos segundos mas, y senti como ya no hacia frio, como la lluvia cesaba, como unas manos me le levantaban de la cintura

Como esos ojos que me miraban a lo lejos me estaban mirando ahora mismo a menos de 10 cm de distancia, como aquel hombre agarro mi mano y después…desvanecio. Me parecio tan conocido…

Ella esta…viva.

Entre a la habitación y me quite la capa. Estaba dispuesto a acostarme tranquilamente hasta—

QUE DEMONIOS!! Tu otra ves aquí? pequeña puta porque no te vas con pottercienta y mariquita comadreja?...ya debe estar preocupado de porque son las 1 de la madrugada y su ¨mujercita¨ no ha aparecido no crees? Que excusa le vas a inventar esta ves? Y TU!! definitivamente no te cansas de la weasley eh!!

SERA MEJOR QUE CIERRES TU SUCIA BOCA MALFOY! Esas palabras me suenan que quieres a gritos que divulgue tu identidad!

Cierra TU tu boca. Me pregunto de que modo sera el berriche que arme pottercienta cuando le diga que…su mujer no se da abasto con el y…busca en otras tiendas.

Por favor, la posibilidades de que te crea son nulas, deja de fumar crack! Te dije que eso era malo para tu salud…sobre todo porque te mata lentamente so, dejalo.

Puta.

Ja! Por favor, se que TUUU quisieras estar en el lugar de blaisse! Que sueñas con volver a tocar a hermione! acariciarla, besarla! Hacerla tu mujer otra ves! Se que no te aguantas! Que la sigues cada ves mas seguido!! Que aun la amas!Volver hacerle su vida un ocho!

Como rayos te tiras a una mujer tan problemática? Si hay que ser ESTUUUUPIDO.

Sabes que zabinni? Ya se me quitaron las ganas. Tengo que volver al apartamento de harry.Adios

Viste lo que hiciste idiota

Aja aja ya duermete, masturbate no se pero no me jodas

Verla…tocarla…

Todo lo que habia salido de la boca de la Weasley era verdad…

_Todo eso divagaba en la cabeza de Draco. Ignorando la prescencia de un ser detrás de la puerta. Escuchando…_

_Entonces Lucius_

_Si, se vieron, y al parecer ella le reconocio. El sigue pensando en ella._

_Perfecto. Y mi hermana esta allí?_

_No, hoy se fue temprano._

_Perfecto._

_Mantenme al tanto._

_Lo haré. Adios Ronald_

_**Hi!!espero que les haya gustado el chap!!! Tomatazos, florees(hehe) lo que sea diganmelo!!dejen reviews!!**_

tenkiu a gabz por el empujoncito!!xauu


End file.
